This research application proposes the continuation of the National Prostatic Cancer Project with headquarters at Roswell Park Memorial Institute. Within the guidelines of the Organ Site Cancer Program (D. C. R. R. C.), Bladder-Prostate Advisory Committee and National Cancer Advisory Board, the project director, assistant director, Working Cadre of scientists and consultants have developed specific projects, with assigned priorities in areas of Etiology/Prevention, Detection/Diagnosis, and Treatment of prostatic cancer. The research performed in this program is carried out in various institutions throughout the country, and, if the need is appropriately indicated, in selected institutions in foreign countries. The project director, staff and Cadre members have the administrative responsibility for reviewing and processing grant applications. The previous grant award provided funds for implementation of only top priority projects. In the continuation grant, funds are requested for continued program planning and to further implement awarded and approved (not yet funded) applications, and approved and expanded Priority I areas of research.